Torch Songs, Part 2
"Torch Songs, Part 2" is the 28th issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series and the conclusion to "Torch Songs, Part 1". It tells a story set between season two and season three and it was commissioned to promote the latter as a DC Universe exclusive. It is broken up in a two-chapter story, and the second chapter will be released on January 3, 2019, one day after chapter one. Solicitation When her teammates get trapped in Psimon's psychic loop, will Batgirl be able to free them? Or will Miss Martian have to break the spell on her own? Synopsis :Mrs. Wheeler asks Megan to introduce her new friend. She doesn't know who he is, though, and when Superboy tries to appeal to her, she is confused by the pronunciation of "M'gann" and his accent. She concludes he must be a foreign exchange student. When Superboy explains who he is–Conner–Megan responds that that's her boyfriend's name as well. Conner promptly appears, having been let in by Mrs. Wheeler. Barbara is resisting Psimon's control. He explains he was able to overpower Miss Martian by choosing this location. It allowed him to access a pocket of emotional safety she had hidden deep; her own insecurities would prevent her escape. He zaps Barbara for good measure. :''Superboy and Beast Boy come up with a game plan. Gar remembers the episode they're in–one where Megan has to take care of the class frog. But things are messed up because while Beast Boy plays the part of the frog, Superboy is an extra character. The others discuss the other big thing coming up: Megan has a song at the school show. She's worried about failing, but her mother reminds her she's failed a lot and never been shy about it. She confesses she is afraid Conner won't like the song, and he won't forgive her. That's a red flag for Beast Boy, as that last part was not in the episode and must be M'gann's own consciousness seeping through. :''So, the key to getting out is forgiveness. Beast Boy sifts through Superboy's issues with M'gann–she had tried to psychically mess with his memories. When caught, she backed off even though she was powerful enough to force her hand. She apologized and he more or less forgave her, but apparently she didn't consider it that way. Beast Boy warns him that he must be earnest–both as a psychic and a girlfriend of five years, she would know if he was lying. Barbara rushes to the food mall. She had woken up from the brain blast and discovered Psimon was gone, but the rest of the Team and Sandra Stanyon are still unconscious. :''At the school show, Conner–Conner Number Two–wants to talk to Megan, but Conner cuts in between, telling him to find his own Megan. Mrs. Wheeler leads Megan to the stage. She sings a heavy song of regret and sorrow, which awes everyone. Beast Boy notices it's not the song from the show, and Conner notices it's too heavy for his Megan, so this must be Superboy's Megan. After the song, he asks Megan if he can speak to M'gann M'orzz–his best friend. He apologizes to her and explains he will always love her, if she can forgive him. After the mission to Mars, he grew scared of being close again, so he drew away. He is sorry. Megan turns into M'gann and drags them out. Beast Boy is glad he's back, and that he's no longer a frog. The others discuss Psimon, who by now is probably gone back to Bialya. Megan apologizes to Sandra, but she's used to weird after living with Jonathan Lord. She also thanks Conner for helping her out of that fantasy. He did it because they're a team. Always. Title A "torch song" is a sentimental song about lost or unrequited love. In this chapter, "Megan" literally sings a song in which she laments her lost love of Superboy and the refrain even includes the word "torch". Characters |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="2" | Casey Brinke | |- | colspan="3" | Megan Wheeler |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Mrs. Wheeler |- | colspan="3" | Paul Sloane |- | colspan="3" | Psimon |- | colspan="3" | Sandra Stanyon |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- Continuity * This issue picks up immediately from the end of "Torch Songs, Part 1". * Beast Boy seems to be well-versed in the lore of ''Hello, Megan!. This was established in "Image", in which he was shown to keep tapes of the show, and in "Darkest", in which he was watching the show in his smart phone. Trivia * Number 16: ** The story picks up (in the real word) at 16:16 PDT. * The issue concludes with the same caption used in the last issue of the companion comics' original run: "Never The End...". As of the release of this issue, there were no other tie-in comics commissioned by DC Universe. Goofs * On page 20, Megan's left earring is golden instead of silver. Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links * Torch Songs, Part 2 on DC Universe Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman